Pure White Eyes
by iPAiNTED
Summary: discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Pure White Eyes**

_--BLUEEEyyy_

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata was given the chance to go back in time. This time, she would be brave. This time, she would have confidence. This time, she wouldn't run away. This time, she would make sure Naruto loved her…

Setting: Some-what Alternate Universe. Characters may be OOC.

Warning: My first attempt at a dark-fiction. If you don't like, then don't read. Or you can skim and skip some parts. Whatever floats your boat?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, no own, blah, blah, and blah.

* * *

_Chapter One_

The sky was dark, shrouded with black clouds. Rain was pouring and lightning thundered. It was a horrible day and a horrible event. Everyone was fighting. People were seen here and there, fighting everywhere. Techniques were thrown back and forth, chakra was used again and again, and it was just horrible.

Hyuuga Hinata was almost sixteen when this happened. Before this happened, she was just a girl in unrequited love. With silky, short black hair and pure, white eyes—she was just that, a girl in love. She had a fine figure, sure, and curves in the right places but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. But, if it was still before it would've been better if none of this happened. The only thing she would have to worry about was just that, being in love. A love with no love returned…

She had different worries now.

Orochimaru had successfully taken over Uchiha Sasuke and was going all out with Konoha. He had the Sound as backup and threatened many other villages to aid him. Konoha was going down and all she could do was watch. Tears, many tears, streamed down her face nonstop because she realized, she couldn't do anything.

She was useless once again, and it _hurt._

"F-father, I want to fight too." Hinata started, as she tried to get out of her father's grip.

"Neji, hold her." Hiashi, her father, commanded.

"Yes. Uncle Hiashi." Neji replied obediently, as he held his cousin Hinata down. Tears blurred her vision making it hard to see, but she realized her father was going to fight as she watched him walk away. Everyone was fighting _without_ her. She didn't want to be left behind. She didn't want to be kept in safety. She was strong too. She was. She was! She… she just wanted to help too.

She struggled, "Neji! Let go, I can fight too."

"Hinata, stop struggling." Her cousin said, as he dragged her away, "We are getting you to safety."

Safety again! She didn't need safety. She didn't want safety. She wanted to help too! Naruto… Naruto-kun was fighting too! So why couldn't she?

Abruptly, her cousin Neji let go of her. With horror, she realized why. Her eyes widened as she watched her cousin run towards a girl with two buns. Tenten, yes, that was her name, she was on his team. And, Hinata gasped, a foe with a sword had just struck her in the back while she was fighting another enemy.

Hinata ran after her cousin as she saw Neji use their family traditional fighting style to kill the foes around Tenten within a second. She fell to her knees, realizing she wouldn't be able to do what he did. She was, in honesty, weak compared to him.

"Hinata… can you, can you heal her…" her cousin said in a weak voice. Hinata had never seen her cousin desperate before, she had never ever seen her cousin like this. He looked broken, almost as broken as her. All she could do was nod, as she started the healing process. She knew basic medic ninja techniques but she wished just wished she knew more.

Tenten coughed out blood, "Stop… Don't heal me, run… Hinata, go…"

"Tenten, y-you are going to be j-just fine…." Hinata managed to utter. She heard her cousin yell in pain, and she looked up from what she was doing to see that many enemy ninjas had managed to damage him deeply.

"Neji!" she screamed.

"I'm… fine. Save… Tenten, please…" she could tell that her cousin was fighting hard, she knew, she understood—he was holding onto a little piece of hope that Tenten would be just fine. That she wouldn't... die.

Hinata was trying, she really was. She has never really had to heal anyone before. This was actually her first time. Tenten was bleeding a lot, and she was trying. She really was. Hinata was trying! And it wasn't working. It wasn't working! If Hinata wasn't Hinata she would curse and scream at her failure.

"H-Hinata… just run… I don't care if I live anymore… tell Neji, tell Neji… that I love him… please… tell…" and with that Tenten stopped. Hinata's eyes watered more than it already was, she bit her lip to stop herself from shouting at the irony. Unsure of what to do, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to help, but what could she do? She sucked at fighting, she sucked at healing, and she sucked at everything! It burned.

She wanted to die.

She watched her cousin, Neji collapse in blood and she knew… there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could stop her from bawling out, just right there—an easy target waiting for death. She was just a useless girl that couldn't do anything. She didn't deserve to live.

She really wanted to die.

"RASENGAN!" a shout was heard. The voice, it was oddly familiar. Hinata looked up from her eyes wet from a million tears and she saw… Naruto… Naruto-kun saved her. Another foe had decided to strike the pitiful object on the ground, which was her, and Naruto had saved her. Naruto-kun saved her… Hinata couldn't cry anymore and she didn't feel like fainting. She had given up.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto, his yellow hair drooping because of the rain, "What are you doing sitting there?"

"I… there's… absolutely nothing I can do!" Hinata mumbled quietly, "I should… just die. You shouldn't… have saved me."

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto used another technique, the shadow clone one, multiple clones of him were made as it spread out to eliminate the foes. But he was still standing there… next to her. Why? Why!

"Hinata… you shouldn't throw your life away, you are still alive." Naruto started, "And—

"I couldn't do anything! My father—he died! My little sister died too! Then, I couldn't save Tenten. Neji wanted me to save her, but I couldn't. I couldn't!" Hinata was crying again, the tears were unstoppable, "I wanted to save her but my medic ninja skills are bad! They are bad! I thought they were okay… I thought… Then—Cousin Neji died too and, and then you… you came." Hinata couldn't believe she was yelling, but she was. She was yelling and it was at Naruto. She was yelling at Naruto-kun…

Naruto made more shadow clones as he crouched right next to her, "It's… okay."

"No, no it's not!" she snapped back, out of character.

He grabbed her hand gently, she was surprised. She would've blushed, she would've—but she was too depressed to blush. She was sad. Hyuuga Hinata was sad, even when Naruto had held her hand. She had… she had always wanted Naruto-kun to hold her hand. And now he was… but she was still sad.

"Okay. Hinata, there's this technique I'm going to use on you… It's going to take you back in time, I just recently learnt it from the Nine-Tails." Started Naruto, at this point, Hinata's eyes widened—everyone knew about the Nine-Tails fox already. She learnt about it indirectly though when she saw him transform, "It's going to bring you back in time. I would use it on myself, but then—I don't have enough chakra at the moment to bring two people, because I would have to bring the Nine-Tails with me too or it wouldn't work."

"Naruto-kun—

"I'm going to use it on you, and after I do, I'm going to transform into the Nine-Tails and try to kill all our enemies." At this point, Naruto was calm. He had matured, more than her. She wanted… she wanted to be mature too. She had to… this was her last chance; she was going to tell Naruto that she loved him. After all these years, she had to tell him at the last minute but this time, she wouldn't back down. She would say it before it was too late.

Hinata opened her mouth, "Naruto-kun, I—

She was interrupted when she felt herself twirling in a black tornado, but she managed to hear… faintly, "Bye Hinata, I hope this technique works, if it doesn't… then… I'm sorry. When you go back in time, tell… Sakura, I'm sorry…" It was Naruto's voice.

Hinata couldn't see anything, she tried to talk but she couldn't. The wind around her was too strong; she was forced to close her eyes and then everything was black…

Naruto watched as the black tornado around Hinata slowly grew smaller and disappeared completely. With a determined look, he closed his own blue eyes, and transformed into the Nine-Tails fox. There was no turning back.

* * *

Hinata awakened in her bed to realize that everything… looked bigger. She crawled out of her covers and her eyes-widened. She was small, she was a kid again! Everything was not a dream. It wasn't a dream! Thoughts started to come… Orochimaru really did… and… she really was back… Naruto's technique… 

She held her head, as the memories started to seep through, she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain, but the biting her lip thing didn't work anyways.

People knocked on her door, shouting and banging. Her room door was suddenly burst open and in came her father. Her mother was also there, holding onto her baby little sister. She tried to see everyone else with her pure white eyes but she noticed her vision blurring and she realized that she was crying… again.

"Hinata, are you okay?" people started to shout. There were so many people and so many noises, and she couldn't stop herself from screaming. She still held her head, it hurt, it hurt, and there were so many images… so many memories… and she fainted, right then and there.

"Is she okay?" she heard a voice ask.

"It seems… she's been thinking too hard. Her brain is overloaded with too many thoughts; I suggest you let her rest." Another voice murmured, "And… she should stay in bed for a few days. When she awakens, talk to her gently."

There was more talking but Hinata wasn't listening anymore.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered and she looked around to see her family. There was her mother who was still alive… her father, cousin Neji, her baby sister, and many of her other uncles, aunties and cousins.

"Hinata… are you okay?" her mother asked, her voice soft.

"Thank the heaven, she's alright." She heard her relatives murmur as they exited the room.

"…How old am I?" Hinata asked.

Her mother gasped, as her father's eyes-widened. Neji even looked like he was in shock. Hinabi, her little sister, in her mother's arm started to cry, so her mother had to soothe her.

"It is fine. You shouldn't be worried; she'll get her memory back. Her brain just has too many thoughts at the moment, that's all." The doctor announced, "Like I said before, just let her rest for a few days." With that said, the medic ninja left the room.

"Hinata, you are turning six years old. You are currently five." Her father stated as he regained his cold composure. Oh yeah, that was right… Her father started becoming cold, well colder than he already was when her mother died.

At the moment, Hinata was kind of glad that everyone thought she was brain-damaged. Which was partly true but it was because of an overload of memories. If she asked out of the blue how old she was—everyone would think she was a fake, or a ninja using the Henge Technique pretending to be her.

Another medic ninja, this time a different one, entered the room, "Hyuuga Hinata," she read from her clipboard, "seven years old, collapse due to stress."

"When can my daughter check out?" asked her mother.

"Not today, I'm afraid." Replied the medic ninja, "I believe, she should rest for a day or two and shouldn't be moved for awhile. Please visit her tomorrow, visiting times are over."

"What? But we just came—

"Visiting times are over. The patient needs rest." The medic ninja repeated.

Her mother's face turned red, "This is my daughter—

"We'll come back and check her out tomorrow." Her father commanded, not liking the way his wife was arguing with a nurse. It was embarrassing to say the least, and a Hyuuga should never be embarrassed.

"I apologize, I went ahead of myself." Her mother finally said, as she followed her father and Cousin Neji on the way out.

The medic ninja was narrowing her eyes when her family turned their backs, "Hyuugas always thinking that they are above everybody else. This is the hospital for heaven's sakes." She must've not wanted to say that out-loud for she looked at Hinata and murmured, "Ah… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, ma'am" Hinata replied, "I guess my family _can_ be overbearing sometimes."

And that was the truth. As Hinata listened to herself talk, she realized she didn't even sound like herself at all. Not one bit.

The medic ninja smiled warmly at Hinata, "My name's Yashamaru, I'm actually from the village of sand—I'm here to train young medics for awhile as a mission. Oh, and I'm actually a boy." Hinata blushed at her mistake.

The medic ninja let out a small chuckle.

Hinata stared, village of sand? That was the village Sabaku No Gaara was from. She shuddered from the memories she held of Gaara, which wasn't much. All she knew was he was pyschotic and crazy until Naruto had beaten him. That was all. Oh! She remembered now, he also had a demon in him like Naruto-kun did… Hinata was relieved when she realized, Naruto wasn't pyschotic and never would be.

"Can… can you train me too?" Hinata managed to ask. She knew her skills as a medic-ninja weren't that great. And, the greatest medic-ninja—Tsunade, wasn't here to be asked for a few years. And, even if she were here, Haruno Sakura would've asked before her. She wanted to be a medic-ninja, well, a _skilled_ one.

Yashamaru looked surprised.

Realizing he wasn't replying, Hinata mumbled, "Please sir, I would like to be a medic-ninja too." Hinata was starting to lose hope… it was… hopeless. Maybe only people with pink hair were allowed to request to be medic-ninjas…

Yashamaru watched as the little girl before him looked down-hearted, she reminded him a little bit like Gaara, his nephew, "Ah. Of course I will." He just couldn't help it. This world didn't need two sad people while this one still had hope.

Hinata looked up and slowly her lips curved upwards, "Really?"

Even though she was a fifteen year old in a five year old body, she really felt like a kid again. She felt all giddy and happy.

"Yes… I'll teach you as much as I can, before I leave. My mission is about to be complete." He murmured, "And your family… they sure wouldn't like it if you wanted to be a Medic-Ninja."

He was right. Her father would be extremely angry, well the future one anyways. Well—not too future one. He would disapprove and say no, and she would… be sad. Looking back at her memories, she didn't like them much.

"Ah! But I know of a way for you to become a medic-ninja. How about this? I'll figure out a way for you to stay in the hospital longer. It isn't like you are lying to your family or anything; it's just that you aren't telling them," Yashamaru said, "In those few days, we will train you to be a medic ninja."

Hinata's pure white eyes brightened, "Thank…you."

"And… if we aren't finished with your medic training, I'll request that you have a checkup once a week or so until you have some skills as a medic-ninja." Yashamaru said.

"You can do that?" asked Hinata, in honesty—she didn't know you could do that.

"Yes, but I must speak to the Hokage about this and ask him to keep it from your family."

Hinata was beyond happy; she was going to learn how to be a medic-ninja properly and more than just a few healing techniques. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," was all she could think of.

"You are very welcome. Now, your brain really did have an overdrive of some-sort. Rest for an hour or so and I'll prepare some things for you to learn to be a medic-ninja. I also need to talk to the Hokage and the Medic-Ninja in charge of this place." He said as he left.

There would be another year until she went to the Academy. In this year, she would be sure to strengthen her medic-ninja skills so she could be proud of herself. Next year, next year… she would meet Naruto-kun at the academy. She couldn't wait to meet him.

With a smile on her face, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: Yashamaru is **not** an OC. He is _really_ a medic-ninja from the village of Sand. He's the younger brother of Gaara's mother, making him Gaara's uncle. He accepted a mission to assassinate Gaara and Gaara killed him in the end. 

**I love constructive criticism or just plain criticism. Flames aren't bad either; I need to learn how to improve. If you have any suggestions, that works too. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure White Eyes **

_--BLUEEEyyy_

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata was given the chance to go back in time. This time, she would be brave. This time, she would have confidence. This time, she wouldn't run away. This time, she would make sure Naruto loved her…

Setting: Some-what Alternate Universe.

Warning: Some things are made up, some people are OOC. Story is centered on Hinata mostly.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, no own, blah, blah, and blah.

Author's Notes: Review responses at the bottom.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

She woke up when she heard noises; she hadn't realized she slept through a whole day. Listening attentively with her eyes still closed, she recognized all the voices. They belonged to her family and they sounded some-what angry. She decided the best way to deal with this was by not dealing with it at all. If this wasn't who she was now, she would've just opened her eyes and stuttered helplessly. But no, she was the future Hinata that was fifteen in a five year old body. She pretended to still be asleep.

"Why is she still staying in the hospital? She seems perfectly fine to me!" it was her mother's voice, and she heard a baby crying, it was Hinabi.

"I told you, she needs as much rest as possible and with you yelling, it might distract her. She also needs attention so I believe the hospital is the best place for her." She recognized the other voice, it was Yashamaru.

"I believe my daughter would be capable of having a full rest at home." This time, it was her father's voice.

Yashamaru wasn't letting go, "And I know as a medic ninja which you aren't might I add, that she should stay in the hospital."

"Why you—

"What is this entire ruckus?" another voice came in. Hinata didn't have to open her eyes to know that they were medic ninjas, "These noises are disturbing the other patients, and they are waking up and complaining."

"Please leave." Yashamaru stated, with more force this time.

"That's it," her mother's voice hollered, "I'm taking this to the Hokage. This is absolutely like kidnapping my daughter and she's been kidnapped enough."

Ouch. That hurt, they must've been talking about when she was kidnapped when she was four. An event she would love to forget. Weak, little Hinata was kidnapped—her father out of anger saved her, killing her kidnapper. People threatened war, demanded that they send her father—and the Hokage agreed. Instead of her father, Hizashi, her brother's twin brother and also her uncle decided to die for him instead. Hizashi was also Cousin Neji's father.

It got quieter as people left.

"I know you are awake." Yashamaru's voice echoed, "No one can sleep through all that noise."

Hinata slowly opened her pure white eyes, unsure of what to say.

"It's fine. I've already talked to the Hokage so your family going there is pointless but maybe he can put it in better words than I."

She only looked at him and uttered an, "Oh."

"Yes, we should start on your medic training immediately, unless you've changed your mind?" He looked at her this time.

"No, no. I haven't changed my mind, I really do want to be a medic ninja but… all the trouble you had to go through and—

"Don't worry about it. I realized the longest I can keep you in the hospital before your family goes crazy is a week. That's about it. The Hokage is probably telling your family 'just incase' something goes wrong with you or something." Yashamaru said softly, "I might've been able to keep you longer but I have other things to do in the Sand Village."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, feeling awful.

"It's fine, really. I never met a child that wanted to be a medic ninja." He said, with a smile, "Let's start now. Are you up?"

Hinata nodded.

* * *

A week passed with a breeze. She managed to learn more techniques on healing, and a lot more ways on how to heal better. She learnt many tips and she was very proud of herself. She could now say she was a semi-skilled medic ninja. She couldn't wait until she could make healing techniques of her own. Today was her last day, her week was almost up.

"You know, you've improved a lot. Way faster than when I first learnt to be a medic ninja. You have a lot of potential you know and with your Byakugan too." That made Hinata smile. She realized, if Naruto-kun or anyone was ever injured, she could now heal them.

"Thank… you." She murmured. She was truly grateful.

"Ah. And this concludes our lesson. I thought that I might've needed the idea of once every week to teach you, but you've managed to surprise me and finish before a week is up." He said, thoughtfully, "You know… many other medic ninjas in training needs about months and years of training but you—you just need one week. One week."

Hinata blinked her pure white eyes, he really knew how to praise people and boost their confidence. Almost like Naruto… Naruto-kun… She wondered where he was or how he was doing. She knew, right now, he probably wasn't being treated right… but at least, they were all alive.

"I am now going to return to the Village of Sand and do the mission that the KazeKage requested from me. I knew I shouldn't have accepted but I felt a little angry for my older sister so I accepted it anyways." Yashamaru said.

Hinata looked at him, "What's the mission about?"

"Ah. I would tell you, but unfortunately, missions are not allowed to be said unless the other person is part of the mission too." Said Yashamaru, "Sorry."

Hinata nodded, understanding, "But you said… you didn't want the mission."

He laughed, and Hinata almost believed that he was a girl, "You know what. This will probably be the last time I'm talking to you and it was an honor to teach you medic-ninja techniques."

She was confused, "Why is it the last time?"

He smiled, a sad smile, "I won't be returning to Konoha. My mission is… and might, keep me away for a long time."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I must return right now to the Sand village. Hope you really do become a medic ninja when you are older. Oh yes, your family will come to check you out soon. I've already sent someone to tell them." He was heading out the doors, "Good bye Hinata, it was nice meeting you."

"Bye… Yashamaru and… Thank you once again…" Hinata mumbled. Thinking back, Yashamaru really was a kind medic ninja. He helped her become a medic ninja without cost even though he was done his mission. Hinata was happy she was back in time… thanks to Naruto-kun, and… she would make sure history wouldn't repeat itself. The death of her friends can just stay in her mind because it won't be happening anytime soon and not in the future either. She'll make sure of it.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, her family had come along with Neji this time.

"Mother…" she murmured, she liked the sound of that.

"Hinata, we checked you out. Let's go, you've stayed in the hospital long enough." Her father stated.

It was true—she did stay for a week.

"Thank heavens they said that you are really okay. When we went to talk to the Hokage, he said something might've been really wrong with you and it might've stopped you from becoming a ninja. We were afraid." Her mother said as she hugged Hinata. Her younger sister, Hinabi wasn't here. Her mother must've left her with one of their relatives.

"Let's just go." Hiashi, her father muttered coldly. Yes, that was him.

Her mother took her hand in one hand, and the other with Neji's hand. Cousin Neji looked surprised and she herself did also. Hinata never knew that she missed her mother's warmth. It was so refreshing and she felt safe. She didn't want to be kept safe by everybody anymore but this feeling was different. She actually liked it.

With that, they all went home to the Hyuuga Estates.

* * *

Hinata was secretly practicing her healing skills whenever she saw an injured animal like birds or rabbits. She realized that she really did improve by a lot. And she was happy. Now that her healing techniques are fine, she should work on her stamina and speed. She remembered that Rock Lee, Neji's team mate in the future, used weights. She decided that she should get weights too. Just light ones for now.

She looked around and she saw her father in the living room. He was sitting on one of their expensive, relaxing chairs and reading the Konoha Scroll of News and Happenings.

Deciding not to disturb him, she turned around to look for her mother instead.

"Hinata." His cold voice said.

She froze.

"Father?" she uttered.

"What did you want? You came here for a reason, correct? You are always either in your room or outside in the backyard." His emotionless voice said, not looking up.

"I… I wanted to go buy some things." She mumbled.

Now, he looked up.

In his mind right now it's probably going, 'my five year old daughter wants to buy things? Isn't she too young to think about spending?' or something along those lines.

"I see," Was his reply.

She realized that her father wouldn't let her buy anything. If she was fifteen and he was still strict on her, why would he let her buy anything now? He's never stopped her before but that was simply because she never had the guts to ask for anything. Hinata was about to excuse herself and go back to her room when she almost fell backwards, noticing her father in front of her.

"Here." He said, giving her a small money bag, filled with lots of yen.

"T-thank you..." She stuttered.

"Go buy what you wanted," he said, going back to reading his scroll.

She never noticed when her father left and came back. Her observing skills really did stink. She should work on that too. As she walked out, she noticed she had more than enough money. It was a lot more than she needed. People could actually survive for a few years with the money in her hand. She managed a small smile because her father has never been generous or kind to her before.

Walking out, she crashed into her cousin.

"Hinata," He acknowledged with a slight bow.

Hinata apologized on her way out but froze once again when she heard her father's voice, "Neji, follow Hinata."

"Yes, Uncle Hiashi."

Hinata looked confused. Oh yes, she remembered now. Her cousin would always have to go with her wherever she needed to go. He was supposed to protect her. And she was only five.

She noticed someone glaring holes into her head—it was unnerving. It was cousin Neji. She mentally hit her head; he hated her until Naruto beat him in the chunnin exams. Such is life. Hinata decided not to dwell on it for she had other things to do beforehand.

Walking out, her cousin followed her. She knew where she was going, everything just seemed a little bigger but she was getting used to it. The streets and the people all looked quite different to her but still some-what the same.

She walked into the weapon shop and saw there was a small girl there just around Neji's age. She had two buns on the top of her head. It was Tenten! That girl… she couldn't save. That liked Neji, in the future anyhow. She wouldn't dwell on this either. She had to be strong. And, it would be unfitting if she acted like she knew her when she technically didn't.

"My father is in the back fixing a few dull weapons. What do you need?" the girl said, with a smile, "Hi Neji! I'm in your class!"

Neji just stared blankly, not replying.

Tenten looked angry but she didn't do anything else. She didn't act on her anger, instead she looked at Hinata.

"I… I wanted some weights." Hinata mumbled. Neji looked at her, clearly surprised but it didn't exactly show.

"Oh? What… I mean, how heavy?" the other girl asked.

"I don't know… can I see all the ones you have?" she asked.

"Alright," Tenten said, showing Hinata to the place where they held the weights.

Hinata picked a few that weren't too heavy, so she would be able to carry them home. She also picked some that were a little heavier than the ones she first chose, just incase she got used to them. If she got used to these too, she would just come back.

"Here you go. Do you need anything else?" asked the girl.

"I… I also wanted a few shurikens and kunais." Hinata murmured.

"Oh, okay. I'll wrap some up." Tenten wrapped everything in a bag and gave it to Hinata. Hinata smiled gratefully, and winced when she felt the weight. Her cousin rolled his eyes, as he took the bag from her. She bit her lip; she really thought she didn't pick the ones that were too heavy. Before leaving the store, she paid Tenten the amount needed and a little extra. Father really did give her too much money.

"Thank you…" she murmured quietly, as she left the store with her cousin not far behind.

The girl smiled while shouting, "You are welcome! And Neji! See you tomorrow at the Academy and you better not ignore me again."

Neji just grunted. He was clearly annoyed.

The next stop for Hinata was the scrolls store; it was filled with many scrolls and books about techniques and many other useful things. When they went inside, the shopkeeper looked at them oddly. It was strange to see a five year old and a six year old shopping alone. But then, she noticed their pure white eyes, and she realized—Hyuugas. She bowed slightly even though they were just kids.

"May I help you?" asked the elderly lady. She had an uncomfortable smile on her face when she noticed Neji's glare.

"I was… looking for some books or scrolls on basic techniques and chakra control." Hinata mumbled.

"Ah. We have plenty of those—here I'll show you the section." The lady said.

Hinata just nodded her head as she followed.

There were plenty of books and scrolls from where the lady showed her.

'Techniques For Idiots' was a book that caught Hinata's eye, it made her giggle. She took it. Her cousin looked at her oddly but she ignored him.

There were many other types of books, like: 'Basic Techniques' and 'Ways To Control Chakra' or 'Improving Stamina Guide' was some types of books that she chose.

'Naruto's taijutsu… had always been flimsy maybe I should get him a taijutsu book…' thought Hinata, and it caught her eye, 'Special Guide for Taijutsu' she immediately took it. At this point, Neji was _really_ starring at her oddly—seeing as every Hyuuga learnt the Hyuuga taijutsu way and here she was buying a taijutsu book.

Hinata browsed and looked for a few other taijutsu books. She also got two books on 'Aiming To Not Miss' it was to learn how to use throwing weapons correctly.

Neji finally decided to ask, "Why are you getting two of each?"

"…It's for my friend." She murmured. Was Naruto her friend? She wasn't so sure right now, but he was her friend in the future and that was all that mattered, right? Wasn't she right?

Neji looked at her suspiciously but he just nodded.

"Is there… anything that Cousin Neji wants?" asked Hinata, "Father… gave me enough money for us both."

He blinked his eyes, and she held back a smile when he took her offer and grabbed an 'Effective Ways To Defend Oneself' book.

The elderly lady plastered a smile on her face when she realized how many books they were buying. Neji continued to glare. The lady was too happy to care about his glare, she was getting money.

"Have a great time shopping!" The lady said as she put everything in a bag and Hinata paid her. The two Hyuugas left the shop.

On the way back, Hinata's step faltered until they completely froze. Neji, who was walking behind her incase of danger, bumped into her—she still wasn't moving. What was wrong with Hinata? Neji didn't have a clue.

"Naruto…Naruto-kun…" she mumbled and Neji clearly heard her. He looked at the direction she was looking at, and she was being pretty obvious, a very un-Hyuuga trait.

She was looking at a boy with blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. There were a few ANBUs and jounin ninjas that looked like they wanted to beat him up. Neji watched as his cousin's face started to turn red. And he finally understood, so _this_ was the friend she was talking about. He was going to regret this, but she _did_ buy him a book—he quickly walked up to them.

Hinata didn't know what to do, there he was… Naruto-kun before her and she was blushing. She thought she was over the blushing thing since… since last time. She had no control over her body and it wasn't helping. She could tell he was in trouble; he probably played another prank and was caught. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't stop herself from blushing. It would also look weird if a girl that he didn't know, face red, decided to defend him. She closed her eyes, gathered up her courage and was about to step up until she heard the ANBUs speak. In the end, she didn't move an inch.

"Ah. Hyuuga-san," Said one of the ANBUs with a slight bow, they were not allowed to show violence in front of children. The demon-child didn't count in their eyes but this was a Hyuuga, if they did anything—they shuddered, it would be trouble.

A jounin ninja whispered something to one of the ANBUs and they nodded, "Okay. We'll deal with that trouble-maker another day. Let's go." They quickly separated and went on their own.

"Thank you! Whoever you are! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konoha!" the blonde boy said, jumping up and down. He was really loud and Neji instantly regretted even going near him.

"Naruto-kun… he's right there…" Hinata hid behind a pole where people can obviously see her. Neji looked at her and gave her an odd look but she didn't notice. His attention quickly shifted as the loud boy continued to speak.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What is your name? Let's be friends." The boy declared loudly.

Neji really didn't have any friends and it couldn't hurt, not_ that_ bad anyways, "…Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh! I'm—

"I know. You said it already, Uzumaki Naruto. I heard you the first time." Muttered Neji while wondering, why the hell was his cousin hiding so pathetically?

"Hey, I like ramen. What do you like? And what's that?" asked Naruto, looking at the bag in Neji's arms.

"Weights and weapons, they belong to my cousin over there." He said, pointing to Hinata.

'Naruto…kun… is looking at me.' Thought a blushing Hinata, her pure white eyes started to widen when she noticed him and her cousin advancing towards her. She had to be brave! She told herself already. She was fifteen not five. Even though she looked like five—she was…. She would be brave and she really had to stop this nonsense blushing.

She grabbed the books that she got for Naruto, with her head down, she pointed it at him.

"Eh?" said Naruto, still clueless even in the future, "What's this for? Oh. What cool books!"

"F-for you," stuttered Hinata, her face now totally red.

The boy looked totally surprised and it really showed on his expressions, "Really?" he said excitedly, "No one's ever given me a present before, Thank you!"

If possible her blush deepened.

Neji watched the exchange, clearly uninterested.

"Wow. A book on aiming, what do I aim with?" asked Naruto, clueless evident on his face. He was staring at the first book on the pile of books that she had given him.

"You aim with throwing weapons." Said Hinata, "I… I can give you some if you want."

"Really?" the boy shouted, "Thank you!"

Neji noticed his red-faced cousin looking at him and as if on cue, he took out three shurikens and three kunais and gave it to Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the boy announced, once again. Was he proud of his name or what? Neji was annoyed.

Hinata clearly wasn't though—she seemed to enjoy his shouting, "I'm… Hyuuga Hinata and that's my cousin, Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh! I know him, we are friends. He's my first friend." Naruto declared as a gigantic smile spread across his face. He tried to look intelligent while nodding his head, he failed miserably. "And—you are my second friend, Hinata!"

Now, Neji didn't really know what a 'friend' is. He was only age six, and if anyone ever asked him who his first friend was—which probably wouldn't ever happen, he instantly decided right now that he would no way in hell say that it was Naruto.

Many villagers and ninjas watched the two Hyuugas and the demon-child talking, and with Naruto shouting about friends, they murmured amongst themselves, "Oh… if they are friends with him… then… we shouldn't mess with him unless we want to mess with the Hyuugas." Their hate for the Demon-Child killing their loved ones was not as deep as their fear for the Hyuugas' enormous power. They just simply decided to take the safer route, one which they didn't end up on the wrong side of powerful people.

Without knowing, Hinata had already started to change Naruto's life, for the better.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Yeah, I know. The story is going really slowly. I wanted it to go really slowly anyways. If you don't like it this slow, you can go read other people's stories that go really fast. I honestly don't mind. Or maybe, I'll decide to speed it up. Oh, I don't know. Whatever floats my boat?

PS; just to tell you, Yashamaru is now out of the story. Let's just say he's dead or something—because he _was_ supposed to be killed by Gaara anyhow. I just wasn't sure when.

**Review Responses **

_This can be ignored._

Alastar Dunkirk: Me too! I never found a Hinata going back in time so I really wanted to make one seeing as I couldn't read one.

kitsunecontainer: The second fic you saw like this? Where's the first? I want to read! Do you have the title or the author?

naash: I'm sorry I killed your two favourite characters. But... it will be slightly NejiTen, cheer up?

ShadowMaster9109: Okay uh... what are you confused with?

_So anyways, thanks everyone else for reviewing and giving feedback, I appreciate it a lot._

_Thanks again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure White Eyes**

_--BLUEEEyyy_

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata was given the chance to go back in time. This time, she would be brave. This time, she would have confidence. This time, she wouldn't run away. This time, she would make sure Naruto loved her…

Setting: Some-what Alternate Universe.

Warning: Some things are made up, some people are OOC. Story is centered on Hinata mostly.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, no own, blah, blah, and blah.

Author's Note: Oh yeah… I changed the summary incase anyone noticed. And a big, gigantic thanks to **Dragon Man 180** because if I hadn't read his review, I would've totally forgotten about Naruto's reading problem. Thanks again.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

On the way back, Neji was just glad to be rid of Naruto's loudness while Hinata still had a slight blush on her face. She was also slightly smiling for she was happy she had given Naruto the books that would help him in the academy. But… why was Cousin Neji his _first_ friend? Hinata didn't know it, but she was glaring at Neji and he looked disturbed. Oh wait, she was Naruto's friend too and that was enough. Her glare subsided and Neji _still_ looked slightly disturbed.

"You are home." Her father said. It was obvious he had been waiting for her. She felt happier than she already was, if possible. Seeing Naruto again was the happiest thing that ever happened so far in her currently five year old life. But her father actually being overly-paranoid and worrying about her was a total plus.

Hinata just nodded along with Neji.

"What did you buy?" her father asked. If he was curious it didn't show.

"I… I bought… books… and some throwing weapons." Hinata murmured. This was all new to her. Her father never asked what she bought before because she never really bought anything. And… she didn't really want him to be disappointed for she was wasting money.

Hiashi just looked at the two kids before him, "Well. Go inside." His voice was still cold but he showed no distaste to the things Hinata had bought.

Neji had already gone inside, with the book Hinata bought for him. He went to Hinata's room door and dropped off the weights. With that, he went to his room and started reading—hoping it was useful.

"Father, here is the money…" Hinata said as she tried to give her father back the money-bag still filled with a lot of money.

Her father didn't take it, "It is fine. If you need more money just ask."

They were rich, she knew that well. But she didn't want to seem spoiled. She didn't want to seem rude either. She nodded her head gratefully and excused herself as she walked back to her room. Wincing, she had to pick up her weight bag and she dropped it on the middle of her room floor. She also dumped her books on the elegant, coffee table that was next to her bed. She then hid the money bag that her father gave her under her bed and quickly changed into her pajamas.

She was tired and she wanted to sleep so she was going to. Everything else would have to wait. With that in mind, she was in dream world.

* * *

Waking up wasn't that great. The day's bright sunlight shone so brightly from her open window that it hurt her eyes when she tried opening them. Almost immediately, she closed her windows and binds. Letting out a sigh of relief, she decided she should start wearing her weights and reading the books she bought. With that in mind, she changed into her everyday clothes, breakfast would have to wait. 

She opened the bag filled with throwing weapons and weights. She took the lightest one which happened to be five pounds each. She took out her sewing kit and some fabric and started the process. This way, all she had to do was tie it around her arms, legs or stomach and it would also be easier to take off. The color of the fabric was a pale yellow. It reminded her slightly of Naruto's hair. With a light smile on her face, she gently tied each weight around each of her legs and arms.

She felt the weight immediately and she knew it would help her. It was a total of twenty pounds extra. It felt like a little too much seeing as she was only five years old but she was determined to get used to it. If possible, she wanted to wear even heavier ones in the near future.

She did her bed, her morning things, changed her clothes and winced ever so slightly due to the new weight. She wasn't used to it yet but it wouldn't stop her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" her mother asked, her mother must've noticed her limping slightly while walking.

"I… I'm tired." Hinata mumbled. She wasn't lying because she really was tired because of the weights. She felt awful now seeing as Rock Lee probably could wear way heavier ones than she could. She decided she would not let it get to her. She was trying and that was good enough, at least for now.

Her mother looked worried, "Maybe the hospital incident is getting to you. Go rest for today."

She didn't want to rest. She was supposed to walk around and get used to the weight. It wasn't working though. And her mother's suggestion wasn't helping either. It was too tempting, _really_ tempting. Hinata truly wanted to just sit down and stop moving. It would take her awhile to get used to the weights and at the moment, she didn't like the sound of that. But no, she couldn't give in to the temptation. She couldn't give up. It was… her ninja way!

"It's… okay mother." Hinata said despite her self-complaints, "I'm fine."

"If you really think so," her mother replied before leaving. She cast another worried glance at her young daughter before disappearing completely.

Hinata sighed, this really wasn't working. At the moment, Lee sounded like a god being able to handle this while she could not.

She would just have to try harder.

* * *

"It has come to my attention that young Hinata and Neji need to start learning how to read and write." Hiashi announced, "I will speak to the Hokage about hiring a tutor for an A-class mission." 

"What? I hardly think anyone would be after the Hyuuga children's blood." His wife snapped, "I think there is no reason to waste money when they could simply go to an afternoon literature school."

"Now dear—

"Don't you dear me. You will sign them up for the free afternoon literature school that is offered to all children of Konoha and if you decide not to, I will not speak to you again." With that said, Hinata's mother left the room swiftly, giving no option of refusal to anybody.

* * *

The days passed by quickly. Hinata was mostly found in her room doing what, nobody had known. She had written a 'do not disturb' sign outside of her door. She had also, searched through her books for a 'silencing' technique so any noise from her room would not be heard outside but any noise outside would still be heard inside. 

While in her room, she had tried to stretch and meditate. Along the way, she had also tried to walk up her walls using chakra. She had improved her chakra control and among other things. Her strength with weight had increased. She was wearing heavier ones now and it felt natural.

At the moment, she was currently packing up a few books along with some brushes, pencils and papers.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Hinata, please do hurry up."

It was probably one of her cousins of one of the branch houses. She heard the footsteps leave immediately after that.

Knowing it was no use talking in her room; she opened the door and dragged herself out. Her bag in hand, she quickly rushed towards the front exit where everyone was waiting.

Cousin Neji was there, glaring at her, but he didn't anything due to her father and mother presently beside him along with two other branch members.

"Neji knows where it is, so he will show you Hinata. Lead Neji and I expect Hinata to be back right at the dot." Hiashi stated. He left no room for objections. It was clearly an order not a question.

"Yes." Neji replied, expectedly. He started walking off and Hinata followed straight after. The other two branch members had come along to watch over them.

"Neji is becoming more tolerant of Hinata." Hinata's mother murmured, "I wonder where that change has come from. He usually glares at her longer even though he thinks we cannot see it."

Hiashi nodded his head, "Hinata has become different since that incident."

"It is almost as if—

A crying voice interrupted their thoughts.

Hinata's mother eyes rose, "I must attend to Hinabi." She quickly rushed back into the house with Hiashi following right after.

All questions about Hinata's change forgotten.

* * *

Entering the Literature Classroom was different. Hinata had never been here before. In her 'old' past, she had been tutored. She didn't know what she did to create this change. Maybe it wasn't her that embarked this change, maybe it was something else. Shaking her head, all thoughts left her mind. 

There were many desks and tables. Actually, there were more chairs than tables. Big tables, with many small chairs surrounded them. There were a few desks here and there and bright light that filtered the room. An air-cleaner was seen placed near the corner. Stacks of books were seen on shelves along with stacks of paper and pencils. It was different to say the least, an experience she never yet experienced but was about to.

Kids were seen sitting on the small chairs, chatting amiably and then her eyes wandered and she saw—Naruto.

Her pure white eyes widened as Naruto started jumping up and down and shouting, "Hinata! Neji! Over here!"

Hinata looked at Neji, who simply raised an eyebrow. Neji had shown no indication of moving towards Naruto, so she felt she had to. Hinata quickly walked over to him and placed a smile on her face.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She mumbled softly. Her voice feeling like it would break. She had not seen him for awhile. But it felt so long and finally here he was before her.

"You must be new." A voice stated out of the blue. Hinata looked up, startled. It was another little girl just like her around her age. She had pink hair and big emerald eyes and an overly-large forehead. Hinata recognized her in an instance—Haruno Sakura.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked. She was careful to show no indication that she knew the other. It would not do well for her position.

"Well…" started Sakura, "You see. That's Naruto."

Hinata blinked.

Sakura came closer to her and whispered in her ears but it was so loud that practically everyone heard, maybe even Naruto, "My parents said that… you shouldn't be friends with him or even bother to go near him. They said he was a waste of space."

Hinata was angry, she was about to say something but surprising a voice she thought would never speak had spoken.

"What would you know? You are so annoying." Snarled a cold voice, it could only belong to one person—Sasuke.

Sakura had tears forming around her emerald eyes, biting her lips—she looked like she was going to cry.

"Get lost." He bit back.

"Sasuke, you don't have to be so mean!" snapped another. The person quickly moved in front of Sakura. It was Yamanaka Ino with her short yellow hair and her tiny clips. She folded her arms and her blue eyes glared at Sasuke, challenging him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore her.

"Sakura, it's okay." Ino said as she tried to comfort the other girl, "He's just trying to act cool like his brother, Itachi."

Sasuke's snort could be heard here.

"Ino… thank you." Sakura replied shyly, while thinking, 'That boy… was really cute even though he was mean…'

"Let's go sit over there and wait for the teacher to come." Ino said, pointing towards empty chairs and tables.

"Okay!" Sakura replied with a bright voice as they both went to the other side.

Hinata looked at Naruto and she felt shocked. Although Naruto had heard Sakura's comments he was still smiling cheerfully at her. She was surprised but she felt like she wanted to cry for him. Oh… Naruto must be hurting deep inside but he was hiding it.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke interrupted her deep thought.

"Neji," Hinata's eyes snapped towards the voice. When did her cousin get beside her? That was fast. She had never noticed. Her mind had been preoccupied.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him, "I'm sitting right beside you. No need to yell, idiot!"

"I aint no idiot!" Naruto yelled back, his eyes blazing.

"Actually, it is 'I am not an idiot,'" said a clear voice. All the kids in the room looked towards the voice—it was Umino Iruka.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the long update. I was really lazy. Uh… anyways, I messed up on Hinata's age. She is currently five, not seven. Uh… the story will speed up soon, I'm just not sure when. 

**Review Responses**

_This can be ignored._

DragonMan180: It was thanks to your review that I realized about Naruto's reading problem. I can some-what remember that Naruto had problem reading the "kanji" on the Chunnin Exam written test. Thanks a bunch.

DrGero: Eh… Thank you. It must've been a mistake on my part. Yes. I must have accidentally wrote her age as 'seven' when I was still deciding what age I wanted her to be. Well, I decided she should be five. Please ignore the 'seven' year old thing and think of her as five years old. Thanks. I'll go back and edit the chapters I messed up in eventually...

Demon Of Konoha: Don't worry, I'll make sure to make Hinata a little more aggressive in the further chapters.

JSai: Yes. I'm continuing it. Sorry for never bothering to reply to you earlier.

burnstar: Yes. I won't make them little forever. They must age and grow sooner or later. Haha. Thanks for reading.

Darth Granger: Hmm.. Gaara's childhood... now that's a good idea...

orbrey: Yes. "Little things make big changes," route. Haha. Not sure if I would follow it though. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm trying to do with the story.

onetwothree: Truuee. It would be better if Naruto wasn't so picked on... but it wouldn't really be realistic otherwise. Maybe I should do something about it.

GMan: "Himitsu Desu?" I will try to look for it. But I haven't found it yet. Haha.

T.O.B: Thanks for the tiger idea, I'll think about it. I don't want Hinata to be too all-powerful though. I want it to be more realistic even though, we all know that the 'ninja' world cannot be realistic at all.

_I was too lazy to reply to all of them. If you want me to reply to those... email me or something. Haha._

**Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate feedback. The longer the better. wink**


End file.
